Об Эдогаве
by Dashusi4ka
Summary: Перевод. Автор: Ellen Brand. Содержание: Сложно быть новеньким в Первом отделе. Столько всего нужно знать..


**Об Эдогаве**

Автор: Ellen Brand

Переводчик: Dashusi4ka

Разрешение автора: получено

Содержание: Сложно быть новеньким в Первом отделе. Столько всего нужно знать..

Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Гошо Аояме, не мне. Ну, кроме бедного новичка.

* * *

Ямашита Шигеру был не совсем уверен, как он очутился в этой ситуации, хотя он вовсе не жаловался. Он был в Первом отделе всего месяц, и они наконец-то сумели успешно завершить большое дело, включавшее звонок о вторжении в дом – неожиданно кровопролитном даже по стандартам Первого отдела. Так что конечно, офицеры решили отпраздновать это событие проверенным временем способом всех копов в мире – упиться до белой горячки.

Поэтому Шигеру и сидел, заказав всего одну кружку пива. Его работа, как младшего офицера, заключалась в том, чтобы его «слегка подвыпившие» старшие коллеги добрались домой целыми и невредимыми. Он не особо возражал против отсутствия в его руке стакана с более крепким напитком, потому что последнее, чего он хотел, - напиться вдрызг и сделать что-нибудь глупое перед Инспектором.

Теперь о ситуации, которую Шигеру уже упоминал. Каким-то образом, когда оперативники рассаживались группами в баре, он очутился за одним столом с Мегуре-кейбу*! Кажется, его схватили за запястье и потащили силком. Судя по убивающим взглядам, которые Шигеру посылали остальные мужчины отдела, тащила его Сато-сан. В настоящий момент он сидел между Такаги-саном и Чиба-саном. Как раз подошла официантка с миской эдамаме** и новой порцией выпивки для всех.

« За успешно закрытое дело!» - сказала тост мило порозовевшая Сато-сан.

«За отсутствие госпитализированных!» - с сухим юмором добавил Ширатори-кейбу.

« За отсутствие взрывов!» - было вкладом Такаги-сана, и остальные согласно поморщились.

«За достаточно небольшое количество трупов!» - подбросил Чиба-сан, чокаясь бутылкой пива о Колу Такаги-сана.

«За завершение дела без помощи спящих детективов, детективов-старшеклассников, сумасшедших изобретателей или первоклассников с большими очками!» - закончил Мегуре-кейбу, поднимая собственный стакан.

Шигеру моргнул. «Эмм.. кампай***?» Шестеро чокнулись стаканами, и каждый сделал длинный глоток своего напитка.

Взяв несколько соевых бобов из миски, Шигеру решился задать вопрос, не дававший ему покоя большую часть дня.

«Эмм.. Мегуре-кейбу? Вы упомянули первоклассников? Я часто слышал от некоторых офицеров о ''странном пацане'' во время операции..»

Остальные офицеры уставились на него, часто моргая.

«_Точно!_» - воскликнула Сато-сан, немного подаваясь вперед. «Ямашита-кун в отделе только месяц и еще не знает о Конан-куне и Мори-сане».

Ширатори-кейбу фыркнул. «Оставьте его в счастливом неведении еще на немного, Сато-сан. Все равно он скоро его лишится».

Чиба-сан закатил глаза. «Вы просто хотите посмотреть, как сильно он облажается в первый раз, когда будет иметь дело с парнем».

«Думаю, мы должны рассказать ему», - сказал Такаги-сан. «Оставить его учиться на собственном опыте - пустая трата времени, да и мы будем выглядеть дураками».

Мегуре-кейбу кивнул. «Вы работаете офицером полиции уже достаточно долго, не так ли, Ямашита-кун? Вы когда-нибудь слышали истории о "Спящем Когоро"?»

Нет, ну конечно он слышал, но.. «Детектив, который раскрывает дела в состоянии транса?» Шигеру не мог не быть скептичным.

«Это он», - согласился Чиба-сан. «Истории не лгут. Это _жутко_, но когда он входит в это состояние? Он _всегда_ прав».

«Мори-кун.. сложный человек», - продолжил Мегуре-кейбу. «Некоторые люди думают, что он идиот, ну а кое-кто искренне считает его гением. Он не.. Я встречал гениев, Мори-кун не такой. Но он очень хорош в своем деле».

Ширатори-кейбу кивнул. «Иметь дело с Мори-саном – искусство, требующее определенной доли терпения и сноровки. Если он бодрствует и ведет себя нормально, можно спокойно игнорировать девяносто процентов им сказанного. Прислушивайся к нему – он может быть очень наблюдательным – но принимай на веру с изрядной долей скептицизма».

Сделав ленивый глоток, Сато-сан продолжила объяснять. «Когда он издает странный звук и входит в транс – _вот_ когда нужно по-настоящему слушать. Он попросит вас сделать вроде бы бессмысленные вещи, а потом оказывается, что вы воспроизводите способ совершения преступления».

«Есть еще один вариант», - добавил Мегуре-кейбу. «Если существует непосредственная угроза для жизни, особенно если в происходящее вовлечены его дочь или Конан-кун, вы слушаетесь. Он словно другой человек в такой момент. Большую часть времени он ленив и всегда торопится с выводами, но когда это важно.. его не хочется злить. Просто делай, что он просит, и не путайся под ногами».

Шигеру моргнул. «Вау». Он еще раз отпил пива. «Так.. кто такой Конан-кун?»

Пятеро офицеров ухмыльнулись, внезапно становясь похожими на стаю очень сильно забавляющихся волков.

«Конан-кун – особый _опыт_», - ответила жизнерадостно злобная Сато-сан.

«Сато-сан!» - шокировано воскликнул Такаги-сан. «Не пугайте его так!»

Обращаясь к Шигеру он продолжил. «Эдогава Конан – семилетний мальчик, который живет с Мори-саном и, похоже, является его своеобразным учеником. Его можно узнать по по прическе (как корова облизала) и по паре слишком больших для него очков в черной оправе».

«Также», - добавил Чиба-сан, «ты с уверенностью его узнаешь, потому что в вашу первую встречу, он будет находиться в пределах шести метров от трупа и искать улики».

«Согласно надлежащей судебно-медицинской процедуре». Произнес Ширатори-кейбу тоном суше пустыни.

«Вы знали, что остальные в его группе теперь носят с собой пакеты для улик?» - спросила Сато-сан.

Мегуре-кейбу поднял бровь. «Они правильно ставят на них ярлыки?»

«Подписывает ярлыки Конан-кун, но да».

Шигеру не был уверен, что все правильно расслышал. «Ему _семь_?». Это ДОЛЖНО быть шуткой. Это просто какой-то прикол над новичком, верно?

«Семь, а такое ощущение, что семьдесят», – подтвердил Чиба-сан. «И предупреждая все вопросы, не то чтобы Мори-сан таскает его по сценам преступления. По-видимому, пацан недели не может прожить без того, чтобы наткнуться на труп. Это уже стало его рутиной».

«У диспетчеров уже есть для него особый _код_» - прокомментировал Такаги-сан.

Сато-сан фыркнула. «Это что, судмедэксперты говорят, что собираются предложить ему работу у них, когда он поступит в среднюю школу».

«У них нет ни малейшего шанса. Пацан – адреналиновый маньяк», - высказал свое мнение Чиба-сан. «Он ни за что не откажется от погони. Ради чего, по-вашему, он ходит на публичные кражи Кида?»

Взяв несколько соевых бобов из миски, Мегуре-кейбу, хохотнув, спросил: «Мне больше интересно, кого он думает обмануть этим своим представлением ''больших невинных глаз''?»

Ширатори-кейбу, закатывая глаза, уточнил: «Вы имеете в виду, когда у него голос поднимается на полторы октавы и словарный запас резко уменьшается?»

«И вы получаете дырки в зубах просто слушая его?» - добавил Чиба-сан. «Какая теория СЕЙЧАС в силе? Я уверен, что версия ''инопланетянин'' была вычеркнута, когда его подстрелили и ему потребовалось переливание крови..».

Шигеру, судорожно сглотнув, осознал, что нет, они были абсолютно серьезны. То, как они говорили друг с другом.. Они забыли, что он _вообще_ сидит за одним столом с ними - это была ИСТИНА.

«Ано****..». Такаги-сан смотрел на свои пальцы, отклеивающие наклейку с бутылки Колы.

Глаза Сато-сан зажглись. «Такаги-кун, ты что-то знаешь? Колись!»

Он порозовел. «Ну.. Я разговаривал с Хаттори-куном.. Вы знали, что никто не получал известий от родителей Конан-куна вот уже почти год? Каждый месяц на счет Мори-сана поступает чек на определенную сумму, но это электронный перевод. Нет ни звонков, ни писем, ничего».

«.. Конан-кун вроде не особо и переживает по этому поводу», - наконец сказал Чиба-сан.

Такаги-сан потряс головой. «Нет, он _совсем_ не переживает. И он меньше боится насилия, чем когда люди задают вопросы и пытаются узнать его получше. Необычно, правда?»

Шесть офицеров ненадолго замолчали.

«Насколько много любой из нас действительно знает о нем?» - задумчиво спросила Сато-сан.

«Он близко знаком с Кудо-куном.. отсюда и любовь к Холмсу, скорее всего», - заметил Мегуре-кейбу.

Такаги-сан поднял палец. «Он очень много знает о Кудо-куне, но я не знаю, близки ли они. Это больше похоже на следование по стопам кумира или старшего дальнего родственника. В конце-концов Кудо-кун никогда не упоминал о нем в разговорах с Ран-сан».

«Он много времени провел в одиночестве. Помните, как много времени ему потребовалось, чтобы принять то, что он действительно нравится остальным троим?» - вставил Чиба-сан.

Заказав еще стакан, Сато-сан поставила локти на стол и положила подбородок на сплетенные пальцы. «Он никогда не просит помощи: ни чтобы дотянуться до чего-либо, ни чтобы передвинуть что-то. Он никогда не признает, что ему нужен кто-то еще, чтобы сделать что-то. И он всегда удивляется, когда ему предлагаешь помощь».

Ширатори-кейбу сделал длинный глоток. «Думаю», - он тихо сказал, «будет лучше, если мы никогда не встретимся с его родителями».

Хор согласных реплик зазвучал над столом. Шигеру был удивлен собственному пылкому согласию, но.. это был ребенок. Даже если он не был и вполовину таким странным и загадочным, как его описали остальные офицеры, это был ребенок и он нравился всем.

Сделав еще один глоток пива, Шигеру улыбнулся. Он с нетерпением ждал встречи с Конан-куном – по крайней мере его жизнь точно не будет скучной.

**Конец**

*Кейбу=инспектор

**Эдамаме – молодые соевые бобы, которые используются в кухнях Японии, Кореи и Китая. Если используются в качестве закуски, их варят в соленой воде и подают целиком (в стручках). По виду похожи на горох, но не одно и то же.

***Кампай= ''до дна!''. Произносится в конце тоста.

****Ано – восклицание, чаще всего произносимое с вопросительной интонацией, чтобы обратить внимание на говорящего.

* * *

П/п: Это мой первый перевод, и он стал как огромным удовольствием, так и огромным испытанием для меня. Все-таки множеству английских идиом нет эквивалента в русском языке. Но было весело! Спасибо автору!

Редакция: 19.09.2012 06.12 a.m. Просто перечитала еще раз перевод и исправила то, что показалось не совсем.. русским, наверное? Надеюсь, текст стал немного более отшлифованным.


End file.
